kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AbsoluteLuck/In depth analysis of ASW
Overview Most people have been told that ASW stat has little impact on ASW damage, while equipment makes a significant difference. However, ASW is a little complicated to calculate. Therefore, in this blog I will quickly discuss how ASW is calculated and recommended set-ups. This is important since Submarine Princess has appeared in two consecutive events and will undoubtedly continue to appear in the future. Definitions According to our combat page, ASW is calculated by: ASW Daytime Cap is 100Source: http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Damage_Calculation#Attack_Power_Cap Head-on has a damage modifier of .8 while Parallel has a damage modifier of 1. Source: http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Combat#Engagement_Form_Modifier Line Abreast and the ASW Formation in combined fleet has an ASW modifier of 1.3 Source: http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Combat#Formation_Modifier Source: http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Combined_Fleet#Fleet_Formations Sonar and Depth Charge upgrades add √(★) ASW. Source: http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Akashi's_Improvement_Arsenal To simplify calculations, I will use 64 as the base ship ASW. 3-Slot Calculations Surprisingly, ASW cap is easy to reach in Parallel but very difficult to reach in Head-on. For example, assuming you have a 3-Slot DD/CL with 2 Type 3 Active Sonars and 1 Type 3 Depth Charge Projector: border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px;" - ! scope="col" Ships ! scope="col" Slot 1 ! scope="col" Slot 2 ! scope="col" Slot 3 ! scope="col" Slot 4 - 3-slot DD/CL Locked } ASW Pre-cap in Parallel: (ship ASW) + 1.5*28 (equipment) + 0 (upgrades) + 13 (type) * 1.15 (dc+sonar) * 1.3 (line abreast) = 106.145 ASW Pre-cap in Head-on: (ship ASW) + 1.5*28 (equipment) + 0 (upgrades) + 13 (type) * 1.15 (dc+sonar) * 1.3 (line abreast) * .8 (head-on) = 84.916. Even max modded equipment would only add 9.48 ASW, summing to 94.4 ASW. Therefore to reach ASW cap in head-on, we need to use modded Type 4 Passive Sonars. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px;" - ! scope="col" Ships ! scope="col" Slot 1 ! scope="col" Slot 2 ! scope="col" Slot 3 ! scope="col" Slot 4 - 3-slot DD/CL 6★ 6★ 6★ Locked } ASW Pre-cap in Head-on: (ship ASW) + 1.5*32 (equipment) + 7 (upgrades) + 13 (type) * 1.15 (dc+sonar) * 1.3 (line abreast) * .8 (head-on) = 100.464 4-Slot Calculations A 4th slot is extremely powerful because it adds a significant amount of ASW. In fact, 4 slot ASW ships can hit head-on ASW cap fairly easily. For example, assuming you have a 4-Slot CL/CT with 3 Type 3 Active Sonars and 1 Type 3 Depth Charge Projector: border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px;" - ! scope="col" Ships ! scope="col" Slot 1 ! scope="col" Slot 2 ! scope="col" Slot 3 ! scope="col" Slot 4 - 4-slot CL/CT } ASW Pre-cap in Head-on: (ship ASW) + 1.5*38 (equipment) + 0 (upgrades) + 13 (type) * 1.15 (dc+sonar) * 1.3 (line abreast) * .8 (head-on) = 102.856 Unfortunately, because Ooyodo has terrible ASW stats, she actually requires a single star on two equips to hit head-on ASW cap. Recommended Set-Ups border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px;" - ! scope="col" Ships ! scope="col" Slot 1 ! scope="col" Slot 2 ! scope="col" Slot 3 ! scope="col" Slot 4 - 3-slot DD/CL 6★ 6★ 6★ Locked - 1★ 1★ - 4-slot CL/CT } Conclusion Since almost, if not all, ASW focused maps allow saiun, our goal should be to hit ASW cap in head-on. By using the recommended equipment set-ups, we can reach this goal and improve our chances in difficult ASW maps Notes *Sonars should be upgraded before depth charges because they increase survivability against torps. *It is very important to use T3 sonars for 4-slot ASW ships, because they increase acc which is important against Submarine Princess Thanks *Thanks to Hayashi for mentioning Combined Fleet ASW mod is also 1.3 and that T3 Sonars are preferred on 4-slot ships for acc. Additional Explanation/Details Category:Blog posts